Falling Over You
by Mayan
Summary: For I have known felt this way since the first time we met, yet you have never noticed and never will.EdWinry. One-sided EdOC


Hey everybody, it's Mayan. I am crossing over from the Bleach fandoms and giving Full Metal Alchemist fics a try.

Contuctive Critiscism is highly advised. I want to know if I am doing this write.(lol, stupid joke)

The others characters that are not canon and I own are:

Amelia Anderson

The Librarian, the man that owns the vegetable cart, and the mailman.

Amelia Anderson is the main OC, she is just kind of there.

DISCLAIMER- Unfortunately I don not own this truly magnificent anime known as Full Metal Alchemist.

Note to the readers:_ When the words are in italics, it is a flashback._

Onto the Story!

* * *

The sun was risen high over central, people were pushing their way past each other in the train station. Commuting from one place to the other. A young girl by the name of Amelia was going to board her train to her hometown of Nyerere. The train was leaving for her hometown didn't leave for another hour.. She was left with plenty of time to reminisce over the past events of her life. The girl had resigned from her position as a secretary for Brigadier General Hughes, after he had been murdered by the homunculus. She knew that the military wasn't a place for her. 

All Amelia wanted to do was go home to her family's ranch and run the small flower shop they owned. Nyerere was a small town out in the country, it was a quiet town full of old country folk. People who barely gained wind of anything big.

Amelia let out a small sigh, the town of Nyerere was not reachable by train. She was going to have to ride Horseback when she got off at the next stop. She sighed again, Amelia remembered when she had first met Hughes. He gave her the position of secretary so she could gain access to the library in central. Still, even after all the study she had done in the past year, she had not even come close to truly understanding Alchemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Ah!" A small voice shrilled. A mound of books had fallen on top of a young girl. "Damn books!"_

_The youth picked up a book from the mound that had fallen on her. It read "The Science of Alchemy" it seemed a bit much for someone of her age. _

"_Hey you!" A stern voice yelled. " That book is not for you!" Amelia turned around to see a Librarian, she quickly gathered the book and scampered away. "Get back here, that book is only for Alchemist." But the Librarian did not stop the scurrying teen. _

_She ran past a man with glasses and black, spiked hair. "Hey, miss!" He called out, but he did not get a response from the running blob. He called again, but still no answer from the running teen. So he decided to chase after her. _

"_Oh crap, somebody else from the military is chasing me now." Amelia turned her head to look at the stranger chasing her. "Yep, that's military attire." Quickly noticing his blue clothes, she turned her head around. The young girl noticed something up ahead, a cart full of vegetables was in her way. Before she could act upon stopping herself, she crashed into the cart. Cabbage and fruits went everywhere, "Ow!" _

"_You stupid girl! Look what you have done to my vegetables!" The owner of the deals on wheels cart stated. "You're going to pay you little brat!" He ranted, arms flying everywhere. _

"_I am so sorry sir, please let me repay you." She stood up from her position of laying on the broken cart. "I can fix it." She searched her body for something. While she was searching the man in the blue attire that was chasing after her, finally got up to her._

"_Ex-excuse me miss, god you run fast. What is it that you are running from?" He panted, his hand was grasped to his chest. The man was inhaling and exhaling, gasping for air. _

_Amelia noticed the man in the blue attire, she hurried herself to find what she was looking for. "Here it is!" She pulled out a piece of chalk. As she pulled out the white stick, the book that she took from the library managed to somehow fall out of her bag._

"_How is a piece of chalk going to help you repay me?" The cart owner questioned. He gave the teen a, 'are you crazy' glare. He could not believe this girl, was she really crazy?_

"_Watch as I do it, and you will see." Amelia bent down and started to draw a circle with a star like thing inside of it. She then put the chalk back into her bag, "This is called a transmutation circle. It is used in the science called Alchemy." The young teenage girl then proceeded to press her hands down on the Transmutation Circle. The circle started to glow a bright blue. The smashed up cart pieces began to glow along with it as well. The pieces started to connect back to each other, reforming the cart that they once were. Next, the thrashed about vegetables and fruits rose too. "Tah-dah!" Amelia stated, her hands pointed to the newly rebuilt vegetables cart._

"_I can not believe my eyes. Did that cart just. . .?" The man was dumbfounded. He didn't know what to say, in all his years he had never seen something like this so called Alchemy science before. "Thank you, mi. . ." The girl had ran off. He noticed a book on the ground, the man went to pick it up and see what it was. Before he reached it, the in the blue attire picked it up._

"_The Science of Alchemy." He read aloud. "This would explain how she knew how to transmute that circle." The man in the blue attire tucked the book away in his outfit, adjusting his glasses he jolted after the girl. "She is not going to get away that easily." The man that owned the vegetables cart was left dumbfounded once again._

"_Dammit, I thought I could shake him loose. I guess I will just turn myself in." Amelia stopped running, she turned around with her hands in the air, "I am going to turn myself in." She stated clearly._

"_What? Why?" The man in the blue attire asked. _

"_Well, 'cause I took that book. The one that was only aloud for state alchemists. I am not even part of the military." _

"_Oh, this book?" The man reached for the book in his clothes. He pulled out the book called, "The Science of Alchemy. " I saw your little alchemy performance thing back there, if you would like I can hire you as my secretary. Then you could gain access to all the books on Alchemy that Centrals library can offer." The man told Amelia._

"_That would be fantastic! But first, please tell me your name. I can not go working for a stranger you know." She rhetorically announced._

"_Well if you insist, my name is Lieutenant Colonel, Maes Hughes." The man known as Maes Hughes smiled and handed the young girl his hand in a friendly gesture. _

"_My name is Amelia Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you. It will be an even greater pleasure to work for someone of your stature." She graciously took the Lieutenant Colonels hand._

"_Oh by the way, here is your book back." Hughes handed her the book. "Also, there is somebody special you need to know."_

"_Oh, and who is that?" She inquisitivaley asked._

"_This is my daughter Elysia. Isn't she cute?" He shoved the picture of a cute little two year old into the teens face._

"_Uh. yeah she is adorable! Who couldn't think someone with such a cute face wasn't cute?" A fake smile formed on her face._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Thinking of Hughes and how he use to shove his daughters picture into everyone's face, plastered a smile on the face of the teenage blond. How she missed him. She had resigned from the military because of his death, but now when she thought about, was it the right thing to do? For somebody else it was not, but for Amelia it was the best idea. She missed Hughes as much as the next person, but she was just a secretary. She could not do anything in the investigation of his death. The girl held no power in the military, she was just a personel secretary for Hughes.

Amelia had made her decision and was sticking to it, she was going back to Nyerere. She had had her fun in the military, now all Amelia wanted to do was go back to her hometown. Besides it had been over a week now since Hughes had been dead. Dwelling on the past and staying behind would just push Amelia over the edge of stability.

Amelia remembered a good reason to stay, it was for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Amelia!" An all to familiar voice cheerfully rang out._

"_What is it Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" The female secretary asked._

"_Come here I want you to meet somebody!" Maes called again. Amelia sighed and pushed herself up from her desk. She walked into the Lieutenant Colonel's office. There inside the office she noticed two strange figures. One was a huge suit of armor about six to seven feet tall. The other was a small shrimp like looking blond with a red trench coat. Amelia noticed the Flamel cross like symbol on the back of the red trench coat. _

"_Hello." She waved. The two figures turned around to match up with the female voice. _

"_Hello, I am Alphonse and this is my older brother Edward." The tall one managed to reply with a friendly wave. The small shrimp like blond just mumbled a slight greeting. His hands were in the pockets of his black pants. _

_Amelia scanned the two boys, upon realizing who they really were, she mentally screamed at herself. "It is a pleasure to be in your presence Full Metal, sir!" She excitedly called out. Amelia gave a alight salute to the well-known, infamous Full Metal Alchemist._

"_Well, no need to be so form. . ." The one known as Edward stopped mid drift. A huge red vein appeared on his head. _

"_It is a pleasure, no and honor to be in your presence sir." Amelia exclaimed. She held the hand of the suit of armor known as Alphonse Elric._

"_I am not the Full Metal Alchemist, my older brother is." Alphonse with drew his hand from the girl and pointed to his smaller older brother._

"_He doesn't look like the Full Metal." Amelia placed a hand on her hip. Edward's head grew another vein. "He seems a little small to be the in the military." Hughes was restraining Ed at this point. The Full Metal had grown agitated by the young blond teen. Amelia just blinked, laughing at the teenager. She had to admit though, he was really cute. Wait what was she thinking?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amelia again laughed at one of the people she held dear to herself. In the year and a half she had been working with Brigadier General Maes Hughes, she had grown a very close bond with the Full Metal Alchemist. She even some how grown to love him, but she did not know if the feeling was mutual. Or is she was just another friend from the military. Oh well, she would never know now.

Unless, Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, himself came up to her and randomly told to her, "Please do not leave Amelia, stay here and help me. I want you to stay because, well I love you!" Amelia sighed, of course this would never happen. It only happens in her wild imagination. Love can really make all ready delusional people well, even more delusional.

Speaking of the devil. "Amelia!" A voice called out. Amelia knew this voice all to well. It belonged to her favorite blond alchemist. "Where are you?" The alchemist yelled over the crowd of people that had just gotten of the train. She followed the voice in the crowd.

"Excuse me, pardon me. Oh I am so sorry for running over your foot and pushing your purse!" She was pushing her way past civilians, trying her hardest to reach the alchemist. Amelia finally managed to stumble put of the swarming crowd of civilians. She made her way over to the alchemist. Stopping in front of him, gasping for air.

"Amelia!" The alchemist stated in a hushed tone. "Please um. . .Uh, please do not leave." He looked into her eyes, his golden eyes gazing into her green eyes. "I want you to stay here with me." His speech sounded all to familiar to the blond girl. It seems as though the Full Metal Alchemist had read her mind. The only thing his speech was missing is the "I love you" part. Like the famous alchemist would say that to her.

"Why?" Amelia plainly asked. She continued to gaze at his golden-yellow eyes. There was a long pause between the two youths.

"Well. . ." Ed reached his hand around to the back of his neck, moving it up and down. Amelia still held her gaze towards him. "Uh, well it is because. . ." He was cut off, when he felt a large crash into his chest. He looked down to see the young teenage girl crying in his chest. Edward felt a warm liquid roll down into his shirt. He really did not know what to do at this point. "What, what is wrong Amelia?" Ed questioned. He put his hands on Amelia's shoulders and pushed her away from him so he could make eye contact.

"Ed. . ." Amelia managed to stutter, wiping warm tears from her eyes. "Why do I feel as if I am falling?"

"What do you mean falling?" The Full Metal Alchemist questioned. Not understanding what the girl meant.

"I feel as though I have been falling, falling over you." Amelia shyly stated

"Amelia." The stunned blond was well, stunned at what Amelia had just stated.

"I am lost, please tell me what I should do." She was looking for some type of comfort from the blond. "Please Ed, tell me before I leave. Is your feeling mutual, do you um. . .love me? Or is there no feeling there?" A slight blush came over her face and nose. She still held his gaze, Amelia was getting lost in his confused eyes.

"ALL ABOURD, FOR THE TRAIN HEADING EAST!" A loud voice rang out. Amelia new this was hers, but before she went she wanted to know his response. It seemed as though she was not going to get that reply from him.

"Amelia, I um, well. . ." The infamous Full Metal stuttered. Before he could say anything else, he noticed Amelia was headed towards her train. He wanted to say something, but he just could not manage to. She was all ready boarding her train, before she got into it she looked out into the crowd for the red coated alchemist. The blond teenage girl scanned his facial expression, it seemed to be a bit saddened and confused. Both emotions clearly flooding his eyes. Amelia had created more that enough drama for her own taste. It was going to be fun to see the outcome from her drama causing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two weeks since she had gotten home. Amelia now ran her families floral shop. The shop was located in the small, quiet farming town known as Nyerere. Nothing really huge ever happened in the farming community. The occasional surplus and growth of food was sometimes discussed. Sometimes they talked of the nearing storms, the biggest thing that had happened was Amelia's job in the military.

It was a clear day in the town of Nyerere, Amelia was working in her families floral shop trimming the buds of flowers. When a letter arrived from for her from the city.

"Letter for Amelia." The town mailman called out. Amelia rushed over to him, she gave him a tip for his deliveries. "Thank you ma'am." The man said.

Amelia opened the letter, inside was a letter from none other than the Full Metal Alchemist himself. It read:

_Dear Amelia, _

_In this letter contains my feelings about what you said to me at the train station in Central. My feelings are mutual towards you I do not love you. All though I don't love, I still care for you as a friend. There is somebody else close to me that I love, her name is Winry Rockbell. Then there is somebody I love more than Winry, and that person is my brother. I must fulfill my promise to him, that is why I even joined the military in the first place. Please don't take this the wrong way. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Edward Elric_

Her hands were a bit shaky, she closed up the letter and set it down on the counter of her shop. Amelia walked outside to hear the birds sing their melodies and watch the clouds roll on by. She looked up into the sky, soaking up what comfort the country sun had to offer. "Edward." She felt jealous, hurt, and proud. Jealous of who ever was the woman Ed loved. And proud, she was proud because she had such a wonderful friend like Edward Elric. Maybe she might go back to the Military.

* * *

Sorry I chickened out there and sort of made it a letter ending. I just could not think of any other way to end it. 

Thank you so much for reading my little thingy. What inspired me to write this was a little something my friends's boyfriend told her.

The guy told her he was "falling over you." Since I love Full Metal Alchemist, I decided to write this semi not oneshot. lol

So, please remeber to read and review.

Anyway, until next time:

Mayan

Toodles! - (Review)


End file.
